Endereço No Céu
by ScarletBlood12
Summary: Ficlet para o I Challenge de Fluffys do Fórum 6V. "E o tempo que Ginevra esperava nunca passar, passou..."


**Nome do autor:** Isa Henriques  
><strong>Título:<strong> Endereço No Céu  
><strong>Itens:<strong> Fotografia, mãos  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> E o tempo que Ginevra esperava nunca passar, passou...  
><strong>Capa:<strong> No profile.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Ginny W./Colin C.  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> K  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Ficlet

_**Endereço No Céu**_

Se eu soubesse, há um tempo, que eu _não teria mais tempo_ para dizer-lhe tudo o que eu sempre quis, eu teria feito tudo diferente. Se eu soubesse, se, pelo menos, passasse pela minha mente que você não estaria mais aqui, eu voltaria no tempo para rever todos os nossos momentos. Todas as vezes em que você me fez sorrir para uma fotografia que você insistia em tirar. Eu nunca o vi sem elas. Era tudo para você e sua amizade era tudo para mim.

Eram tantas as coisas que eu queria, que eu _precisava _lhe dizer. Deus tinha colocado na Terra uma pessoa que no futuro viria para me demonstrar o verdadeiro significado de alma gêmea. Não, alma gêmea não é o namorado, o marido, o amante. Alma gêmea é aquela pessoa que o completa sem que seja necessário o uso da luxúria, sem que sejam necessárias segundas intenções. E isso é o que você significa para mim.

Eu preciso agradecer. O tempo que passamos juntos foi pouco em comparação ao tempo que eu queria que tivéssemos passado. Mesmo assim, eu preciso olhar aos céus e agradecer por você ter estado presente em minha vida, de uma forma tão simplória e singular.

Eu o amo tanto, tanto, tanto, que às vezes dói. Eu não sei explicar. Mas eu sei dizer que eu quero o seu bem mais do que qualquer pessoa, e que eu teria feito das tripas, coração, só para vê-lo sorrir. Porque você é a estrela mais brilhante do meu céu, minha dádiva, meu tesouro. Eu podia não ser retribuída com a mesma intensidade, mas não fazia diferença, porque você é e sempre será o melhor amigo que eu tenho.

Eu queria ter podido dizer que eu esperava que você conseguisse alcançar todos os seus sonhos, seus desejos, vontades. Que nunca deixasse que o medo o impedisse de ir até onde você achava que deveria ir. Que eu lhe desejava muita saúde, porque eu precisava de você ao meu lado. E ainda preciso, mas, infelizmente, eu não posso ir contra a morte. Desejava-lhe muito amor, mesmo você já tendo bastante. Desejo-lhe, naquela mesma época, e agora ainda mais: paz, porque é preciso que estejamos bem com nós mesmos.

Dizer que esperava que você tivesse forças, para não desistir nunca a cada desafio. E você não desistiu. Que tivesse coragem, para enfrentar todos os percalços da vida, que não é fácil, mas é maravilhosa. E você enfrentou...

Eu desejo mais do que eu posso pensar. Eu lhe desejava mais do que presentes podiam comprar, mais do que o dinheiro podia dar... Eu lhe desejo honestidade. Simplicidade. Sinceridade. Eu desejava que ninguém, nunca, partisse o seu coração. Mas se isso acontecesse, eu desejava poder estar lá para ajudá-lo a remontá-lo, com todo o amor, carinho e dedicação, como se fosse o meu.

Eu lhe desejava sinceridade, porque pode não parecer, mas uma mentira bem contada acaba com a nossa autoestima e machuca nosso coração, mudando-nos para sempre. Eu desejava que você nunca mudasse. Porque a maior verdade e a maior arma que você possui, é a sua essência, é quem você é. Se alguém dissesse que você tinha que mudar, era porque essa pessoa não servia para você. Quem o ama, ama-o com todos os seus defeitos e todas as suas virtudes. Quem o ama, aceita quem você é, e o ama mesmo assim.

Eu o desejava – e ainda desejo – consciência. Consciência de que você é importante para alguém, importante na vida de alguém. Consciência de que você se basta. Consciência de que o amor é a resposta para todas as nossas perguntas.

E quando você pensasse que tudo estava perdido, que você estava sozinho... Quando você perdesse a fé em você mesmo, eu desejava que você se lembrasse de mim, que eu seria sua guia, que eu sempre estaria ao seu lado, que eu o amo e que eu sempre confiarei em você.

Era tudo que eu podia lhe desejar. É tudo o que o meu coração, ferido e cansado, pode lhe desejar. E mais... Por você ter sido quem você era e por ter estado ao meu lado quando nada – nada – mais parecia dar certo. Suas mãos acalentadas, calmas, transmitindo-me a mesma paz e tranquilidade que você se esforçava para sentir. Mãos... Como eu sinto falta das suas mãos para me acalmar, do seu abraço para me proteger, do seu colo para eu chorar.

Só que, agora, eu sei que você está longe daqui, em um lugar bem melhor. Em um lugar onde não existe dor, perda, sofrimento. Em um lugar onde ninguém pode feri-lo.

E, não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem. Eu ficarei bem. Apenas me dê um tempo para recuperar-me de toda essa devastação. Eu preciso seguir em frente. E essas lágrimas? Bobagem... Não é tristeza. É saudade... Está tudo bem, confie em mim. Você já fez demais por mim.

Chegou a sua hora de partir, todos nós temos a nossa. Lembra-se daquela música trouxa que nós ouvimos uma vez? Eu não sei, mas ela não sai da minha mente quando me lembro de você:

"_Um dia eu espero te reencontrar numa bem melhor  
>Cada um tem seu caminho, eu sei foi até melhor<br>Irmãos do mesmo Cristo, eu quero e não desisto_

_{...}_

_A vida pode passar, não estou sozinho  
>Eu sei se eu tiver fé eu volto até a sonhar<em>

_{...}_

_Nossas vidas, nossos sonhos têm o mesmo valor  
>Nossas vidas, nossos sonhos têm o mesmo valor<em>

_Eu vou com você pra onde você for..."_

Afinal, amizade é um amor que nunca morre.¹

**De:** Ginevra Weasley  
><strong>Para:<strong> Colin Creveey

¹. Vinicius de Moraes.

**N/A:** Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge de Fluffys do 6V


End file.
